Gentlemanly Demo
Gentlemanly Demo is a RED Demoman TF2 Freak created by YouTube user OluapPlayer. Appearence Tavish DeGroot, known by many as Gentlemanly Demo, is a RED Demoman who wears a Scotsman's Stove Pipe. He crafted the hat himself and it is his most prized possession. Biography Formerly a regular, drunk RED Demoman, Gentlemanly Demo obtained his name after he crafted his prized Scotsman's Stove Pipe out of several Refined Metals. Crafting the hat caused this Demoman to change his lifestyle to a far more refined, gentlemanly way, becoming a sober person who only drinks on specific occasions and overall a much nicer individual. At one point of the famous Demoman vs Soldier war, Gentlemanly Demo was kidnapped by the Thieving BLU Soldiers and taken hostage to be executed by a certain recruit, who hesitated in doing it. After the recruit was threatened and prepared to shoot, however, the execution was stopped by Official Heavy. The annoyed Heavy cop was about to kill the recruit when Gentlemanly Demo called him out, saying that this specific Soldier was actually good. Official Heavy let the Soldier go and freed Gentlemanly Demo, allowing him to escape. The recruit would later become Jane Doe and a good friend of Gentlemanly Demo. Some time later, Gentlemanly Demo would be confronted by his evil BLU counterpart, the BLU Gentlemanly Demo, who challenged him to a duel which was actually won by the recently created Pyrogun. RED Demo punished BLU Demo by blowing him up and became friends with Pyrogun, having him around to act as a bodyguard. Behaviour and Personality Gentlemanly Demo is one of the most good-natured freaks in Oluapland. Friendly and optimistic, he spends most of his time with his friends meaning no harm to anyone. Unlike most Demomen, Gentlemanly Demo is sober most of the time, though he does love drinking his bottle of scrumpy. When bothered, however, Gentlemanly Demo will not hesitate in using violence to solve his problems, such as dealing with his dastardly evil counterpart, the BLU Gentlemanly Demo. Like all Demomen, he is an expert in demolition and sharp blades, in addition to top-hats. Among the numerous Demomen in Oluapland's RED team, Gentlemanly Demo seems to be the most skilled and the most experienced, as well as being the most rich and gentlemanly of all. Powers and Abilities Gentlemanly Demo is a skilled fighter in both melee and ranged combat. He is very experienced at using his trusty Grenade Launcher to decimate his enemies. He is also a very efficient Demoknight, prefering to use the Eyelander over other swords. His skills are famous among the Demomen across Oluapland, however, his BLU rival is known to be a better sword-fighter than him. Gentlemanly Demo is known to be resilient, surviving things that would kill a human instantly. He seems to have a resistance against fall and explosive damage, allowing him to sticky jump with much ease. Faults and Weaknesses *Excluding his resistance to fall damage, Gentlemanly Demo doesn't really have any ways of defending himself from harm. *It is a known fact that Gentlemanly Demo is perverted, especially toward Gardevoir. Because males and females are the same in appearence, he can be fooled into sticking his hand in places where he shouldn't. Freak Fights Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Democrafting *Some random Gmod video on Turbine *The Happy 1000 Subscribers Milestone Video *Some random Gmod video on Harvest *Tarnish notte the majesty of my Wiki Cap *The Half Assed 3000 Subscribers Milestone Video *Gentlemanly Demo's Greatest Duel *Intelligent Heavy Goes to Oluapland Pt.2 *Gentlemanly Demo meets the Magic Mann *Gentlemanly Demo's Magic Halloween Time *Tales of Official and Doe By the community *An unexpected guest in Oluapland *Magical Trolling Category:Blade Users Category:Demomen Category:Enthusiasts Category:Friendly Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Monsters made by OluapPlayer Category:Near-normal Category:Neutral Good beings Category:RED Team